


Вестеросская баллада

by terrnovniik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrnovniik/pseuds/terrnovniik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нельзя так просто взять и проехать через полстраны с королём Джоффри, переодетым в девицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вестеросская баллада

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Для команды WTF Joffrey  
> По заявке: "АУ относительно событий второй книги. После битвы на Черноводной Серсея заставляет Тириона посодействовать ей в тайном вывозе из города Джоффри. В целях конспирации Джоффри переодевают в знатную девушку и, чтобы точно никто не догадался и не поползли слухи среди придворных, в провожатые ему дают не Пса, а человека незнатного происхождения, который за поистине королевское вознаграждение не только выполнит обязанности телохранителя, но и будет держать язык за зубами, - т.е. Бронна. Неподалеку от города Бронн должен был передать юного короля (уже в его настоящем виде) под более надежную защиту большого отряда рыцарей и гвардейцев Ланнистеров, которые бы отвезли Джоффри в безопасное место. Но после того, как странная парочка выбралась за пределы Королевской Гавани, что-то идет не так, и все планы рушатся. Чтобы не потерять обещанную щедрую награду, Бронн решает самолично доставить Джоффри в указанное безопасное место, до которого им вдвоем еще нужно доехать через охваченные хаосом войны земли. При этом Джоффри в целях конспирации так и остается переодетым девушкой"  
> AU в рамках канона, ООС (автор оставил за собой право сделать некоторых персонажей чуть меньшими мудаками, чем их прописал дедушка Мартин)

**Пролог**

  
**— Б**  
ыло это недалеко от Ясного Дола, в трактире, что у пруда, честно вам говорю. Сидели мы с Саймоном — да помните, небось, дружка моего, выпивоха был знатный и сквернословил почём зря — грустили и хлебали эль, ох и дурной он там был, если уж по правде сказать. Саймон всё звал меня наняться к лордёнышу какому помельче, ну так я его отговоривал — война кругом, все ополоумели, не ровен час прикопают вместе с лордёнышем в каком-нибудь овраге, а жить-то хочется. Уж коли пузо сведёт с голодухи — разве ж мы пропадём? В военное время добро плохо лежит, да так и просит — грабь, тяни, ничьё же. Вот в трактире-то мы и встретили паскуду эту, наёмника немытого, чтоб его свиньи съели, и с ним была девчонка эта. Или не девчонка — тут уж как сказать.

— Так девчонка или нет, Том? Титьки были?

— Титьки были, точно вам говорю, и рожа ну такая смазливая, чисто потаскушка из борделя для богатеньких. Лохмы золотистые, губки пухлые, юбки шёлковые. 

— Да ты никак втрескался в неё, Том?

— Я-то нет, а Саймону весь вечер зудело — что за девчонка такая, в шелках да в нашем засранном трактире жаркое лопает. Тот щербатый хрен, что с нею был, отцом её назвался, но это уж точно враньё, где такому персику от этакой страхолюды выродиться. Саймон-то всё пил, пил, да посматривал, прикидывал — поделится щербатый или нет, ну и перебрал лишку, видимо. Давай, говорит, на пару девку-то оприходуем, а батя ейный если спорить будет — так на это у нас есть, чем ответить. Я-то, конечно, против был, что там у этой девки — и помять-то нечего, я бабёнок в соку люблю. Но Саймон не унимался никак, дождался, пока щербатый то ли отлить вышел, то ли к лошадям, и полез к девке. Та — визжать, вокруг гогочут, трактирщик глаза отводит, в общем, всё как обычно. Саймон юбки-то задрал, а девка совсем умом тронулась: «Я король!» кричит, противно так, у меня аж уши заложило.

— Ну даёт! Девка-король!

— Во-во, я аж элем от смеха поперхнулся. Пока в себя пришёл — Саймон заорал, и девке кулаком с размаху в нос двинул. Только я встал, чтобы рассмотреть, что случилось-то, как наёмник, паскуда, вернулся, и Саймону меч в пузо воткнул. Вокруг заорали пуще прежнего, скамьи попереворачивали, я от греха под стол забился. Чего ржёте? Видели бы вы, как хрен этот мечом орудовал — сами бы из окон повыпрыгивали. Как всё кончилось, оказалось, что шесть человек из этого трактира теперь разве что мясом для воронья выйдут. Подошёл я к Саймону — всё-таки нехорошо вышло, надо бы с дружком проститься по-доброму, а тот лежит, хрипит, кровища изо рта течёт, и всё сказать что-то пытается: «Там, там…». Я уж думал, он мне схронку какую выдать хочет, наклонился над ним. «Где, Саймон?» спрашиваю. А он мне: «Там у неё хер». Вот с этими-то словами Саймон Выпивоха и дух испустил. Такие дела.

— А девка что?

— Так сбежали они с наёмником, больше никто их не видел.

— Эх, вот при добром короле Роберте не было такого безобразия, истинно говорю.

— А уж при Эйрисе так и вообще… Старики как вспомнят, так слезу пускают, вот жилось-то…

— Чистая правда, ребята. Чистая правда.

**Джейни** __

  
Вода в ручье была такой холодной, что сводило руки. Стайка мальков, встревоженная его движением, резко ушла в сторону, блеснув серебром — Джоффри был бы рад, если бы ноющая боль в переносице могла исчезнуть так же стремительно. Поморщившись, король андалов, ройнаров и Первых Людей подобрал подол и опустил в воду тряпицу, оторванную от нижней юбки. По правде сказать, Бронн сперва предложил ему свой носовой платок, ну, или что-то, заменявшее наёмнику оный, но Джоффри не смог даже заставить себя взять в руки это, так что пришлось жертвовать платьем. Платью, судя по его состоянию, всё равно уже ничем нельзя было помочь — левый рукав оторван, подол в грязи, на лифе жирные пятна от приснопамятного жаркого. Побрали бы Семеро это жаркое, и Бронна вместе с ним. Захотелось ему горяченького, видите ли. Вспомнив недавнее оскорбление, Джоффри стиснул зубы. Мерзкая чернь. Когда он доберётся до деда, то заставит его сжечь проклятый трактир вместе с близлежащими хибарами дотла. Дотла! Главное, верно указать нужное место на карте… Впрочем, даже если он промахнётся на пару лиг, то ничего страшного — все эти оборванцы как один подлецы, и не заслуживают ничего, кроме смерти от огня и стали.  
Прополоскав тряпицу, Джоффри в очередной раз приложил её к носу. Холод на время прогнал боль, и в какой-то момент королю почудилось, что Боги наконец-то сжалились над ним. Он поднял глаза к хмурому небу, и в этот самый миг на платье шлёпнулась белёсая клякса. В ветвях дуба злорадно каркнула ворона, а Джоффри, не удержавшись, всхлипнул.

— Прекращайте хныкать, миледи, — деловито откликнулся Бронн, протирающий меч промасленной тряпкой. — Разбитый нос — не отрубленная голова, да простит меня покойный лорд Старк. Срастётся, и будете краше прежнего!

— Лорд Старк — изменник, а я — законный король Семи Королевств, ¬— огрызнулся Джоффри.

— Потому и нос, а не шея, — миролюбиво сказал Бронн. — Хотя слыхал я, что плаха как раз таки королевские шеи особенно любит…

— Замолчи. Мне нужна приличная одежда. И приличная лошадь.

— Завтра, по моим расчётам, должны проезжать небольшой городок. Его название вам всё равно ничего не скажет, оттого не буду досаждать ненужными сведениями, но там мы наверняка сможем купить вам новое платье. И куклу, если пожелаете.

— Я прикажу Илину Пейну отрубить тебе голову, — один вид наёмника вызывал в Джоффри острейшее желание проливать кровь, однако он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что с Бронном ему не справиться.

— Илин Пейн, миледи, сейчас далеко — в Королевской Гавани. Если городу повезёт, то Пейну и без меня будет, чем заняться — вашим дядей Станнису, к примеру. Если же выиграет Станнис, то, боюсь, Пейн сам недолго будет наслаждаться трогательным единением со своей головой.

— Говорить подобное — измена!

— Как пожелаете, я могу и вовсе молчать, — Бронн пожал плечами. — Смею также напомнить, что ваша матушка обещала мне полную неприкосновенность после окончания нашего маленького приключения. Я отдельно уточнил этот момент, поскольку был осведомлён о вашей пылкой натуре.

— Моя мать — не король. Когда всё закончится, ты будешь полностью в моей власти, наёмник.

— А пока всё только продолжается, дела обстоят с точностью наоборот. Сейчас именно вы находитесь в моей полной власти.

Джоффри задохнулся от ненависти. Он прикажет убить эту погань, что бы ни случилось. А голову пусть вручат дяде Тириону, вот смеху-то будет посмотреть на то, как скривится его уродливое лицо. Когда всё закончится… Но когда же всё закончится? Мать убеждала его, что эта нелепая игра продлится лишь пару дней, пока они не доберутся до людей лорда Тайвина. Но покамест они их так и не встретили — Золотая дорога была пуста, если не считать, разумеется, всевозможный сброд, стекающийся в Королевскую Гавань со своими повозками, быками, оборванными младенцами и прочим мусором. Довольно скоро Бронн свернул с тракта, пояснив, что решил выбрать более безопасный путь до условного места. Он даже начертил в дорожной пыли сорванным прутом некое подобие карты, но Джоффри, выезжавший из столицы считанные разы в закрытой повозке, ничего не смог разобрать, оттого ему оставалось лишь вручить свою судьбу в руки отвратительного наёмника, дядиного выкормыша и прихвостня. «Почему именно он, мать?». «Потому что он хитёр, ловок и совершенно безызвестен. Посули ему золото — и он выполнит любое поручение, пообещай дать рыцарское звание — и он удержит свой язык за зубами». Насчёт того, что Бронн способен держать свой поганый язык за зубами, Джоффри и тогда одолели сомнения. Как оказалось — не напрасно, чего он только не наслушался в последние дни. Проклятье, и за что Семеро послали ему подобные страдания? Будто бы мало им было наказать его отвратительным обществом, так ещё и других унижений он испил сполна. Задыхался в шнуровке платья, еле мог держаться в дамском седле, наступал на подол и вынужден был надвигать капюшон поглубже всякий раз, когда они оказывались на людях. Хуже того — ему всё время приходилось молчать. На этом Бронн особенно настаивал. «Голос у вас нежный и хрупкий, миледи, этого не отнять, но вот говорите вы в последнее время вещи, которые трудно вообразить подходящими юной скромнице. Поэтому заклинаю вас Богами, любыми, в каких только верите — лучше молчите». Отдельным унижением стало то, что наёмник повадился представлять переодетого короля своей дочерью. Дочерью! У Джоффри Баратеона никогда не могло быть отца, который даже грамоте не был бы обучен. Не могло быть отца, манеры которого были столь грубы и безыскусны. Не могло быть другого отца, кроме короля Роберта, законного правителя Семи Королевств!

Отец бы пресёк эту безумную выходку. Отец бы разгромил Станниса, не дав ему даже носа высунуть со своего Драконьего Камня. Он зарубил бы Станниса вместе с его огненной шлюхой. Только что толку говорить об этом, раз отца больше нет. «Роберт умер, бросив нас на растерзание своим вчерашним друзьям. Довольно об этом, я подготовила для тебя одежду». В ту ночь мать помогла ему справиться с бесчисленными шнуровками и крючками. Джоффри сомневался, что способен был снять с себя платье самостоятельно, но всё его существо противилось просить помощи у Бронна, да и переодеться было не во что, так что на третий день тело начало нестерпимо чесаться под нелепой одеждой. Ещё одно из бесчисленных унижений. «Почему я должен притворяться девицей?» кричал он матери в ту ночь. «Потому что наутро из Королевской Гавани Львиными воротами выедут наёмник-браави и его дочь, девушка четырнадцати лет. И никому не придёт в голову искать под её накидкой короля. Это всё, что я могу дать тебе, сын. Ради того, чтобы сохранить твою жизнь».  
… Бронн всё так же невозмутимо чистил клинок, насвистывая под нос. Джоффри сжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул. Поквитаться он успеет.  
— Мне более не нужны юбки. Королевская Гавань далеко, и я могу надеть мужскую одежду.   
— Королевская Гавань далеко, верно, но вести летят быстро. Шесть дней назад из столицы исчез король. В Красном Замке много ушей и ртов, и я уверен, что слухи разлетятся быстро, а королева Серсея не сможет отговариваться вашим недомоганием вечно. Вас будут искать, и кто знает, в какой из деревень мы можем натолкнуться на соглядатаев Старка или разведчиков Станниса?  
— Шесть дней, наёмник, вот именно. Шесть дней! Почему мы до сих пор не встретились с людьми моего деда?  
— Их не было в назначенном месте, как вы и сами могли заметить. Должно быть, что-то задержало их. Непредвиденная смерть, например. И в этом случае, согласно плану вашей матушки, мне необходимо доставить вас в Глубокую Нору, а уже оттуда — в Кастерли Рок. Путь неблизкий, скажу честно. И до того момента уж придётся вам потерпеть.  
— Но до Глубокой Норы можно добраться прямиком по Золотой дороге, а мы пробираемся лесами и огородами, кишащими дикарями!  
— Иногда прямой путь — самый опасный, миледи. Ну, не кривитесь так, ведь называть вас «доченькой» вы запретили мне ещё в первый день нашего путешествия…  
— Когда мы наедине, обращайся ко мне, как подобает! — они обсуждали это уже не один раз, но Джоффри не переставал надеяться на то, что Бронн когда-нибудь сдастся.   
— Никак не получается запомнить ваш титул полностью, миледи. Да и языку надобно хорошенько поупражняться в том, какие слова на людях можно болтать. Если ни «доченька» ни «миледи» не нравятся, так, может, вернёмся к тому имени, что ваша матушка выдумала?  
«Джейни». И как только матери в голову взбрело это простецкое имя. Помнится, так звали ту глупую подружку Сансы Старк.  
Санса. Мерзкая волчица. Это ей бы пристало бродить невесть где под ручку с небритым мужланом. Не ему. Не королю андалов, ройнаров и….  
Ворона нагадила вновь, на этот раз пострадала раскисшая в воде кожаная туфля. Джоффри разгневанно сплюнул, и нос немедленно разболелся сильнее прежнего.  
Это была ужасная, нелепая затея. С самого начала.

**Наёмник** __

  
Это была ужасная, нелепая затея. С самого начала. Иногда ему казалось, что он сошёл с ума, стукнулся головой о потолочную балку, перепил скисшего эля — потому что обычному, здравомыслящему Бронну никогда бы не пришло в голову сотворить то, что он собирался. Риск оправдан, если за ним стоит звонкая монета, но тащить через полстраны плаксивого ублюдка, ценность шкуры которого падает с каждой деревней, захваченной Молодым Волком, с каждой милей, пройденной кораблями Станниса — это уже не риск, а безумие, всепоглощающее и неоправданное ничем.

Серсея сулила ему золото и титул. Но мёртвые едва ли способны щедро расплатиться, а в том, что Королевская Гавань падёт, и королева-регентша сложит голову на плахе, Бронн не сомневался. Близящийся конец неотступно витал в воздухе вперемешку с едким дымом сожженных под Грязными воротами хибар и ароматом дорогих вин, которым комнаты Серсеи пропахли насквозь.

«Тебе оказана честь, несоизмеримая с положением». Бронн не мог не согласиться, хотя под честью они с Серсеей откровенно подразумевали разное. Она — возможность подтирать задницу её никчёмному сынку, обряженному в женские тряпки, он — возможность выжить. 

Чернь потоками текла в Королевскую Гавань, как скот на исходе дня под защиту хлева, опасаясь волков и темноты, из которой те приходят. Бронн же со всею страстью желал покинуть вонючий город, с каждый днём всё более напоминающийся схлопывающуюся мышеловку. Выхода не было. Карлик, одержимый своим планом, поставил всё на цепь и пиромантскую мочу, но войскам, подбирающиеся к столице с юга, ему нечем было ответить. Разве что спалить Королевскую гавань дотла — Бронн сильно подозревал, что этим вполне может закончиться, уж больно косоруких новобранцев послали им Боги. Дикий огонь — субстанция деликатная, нежная, не терпящая резких движений и неосторожного обращения. Совсем как король Джоффри. Для себя Бронн сразу порешил обращаться с этим тухлым яичком очень бережно, но иногда соблазн был слишком велик. Хорошо ещё, что удалось сдержать смех в тот самый миг, когда королева привела своего сынка, затянутого в шёлковое платье. Никакие уговоры не могли убедить в Серсею в том, что шерсть подошла бы куда лучше, и привлекла бы в стократ меньше внимания. «У моего сына должно быть всё самое лучшее!». Польщённый невольным помещением в число самого лучшего, Бронн решил не спорить, а просто раздобыть при первой же возможности наряд попроще. Возможности до сих пор так и не представилось, но наёмник не возражал — обряженный в неудобные, собирающие всю грязь в округе, шелка и не имеющий возможности выбраться из них Джоффри сопел, багровел, а через несколько дней ещё и отвратительно пах. Тем самым внутреннее содержание наконец-то стало соответствовать внешнему облику, и Бронн чувствовал себя в некоторой степени отомщённым.

За свою жизнь он сменил немало хозяев, и твёрдо усвоил, что личное с выгодным ни в коем случае не следует смешивать. Однако чем дальше они отъезжали от Королевской Гавани, тем чаще в мысли закрадывалось нехорошее подозрение о том, что в его деле отделить личное от выгодного становится всё сложнее, более того — выгода была так же сомнительна, как искренность стонов бордельной шлюхи. Когда-то карлик сказал ему, что у Старков в чести лишь преданность и благородство, а потому за свою службу Бронн получит в лучшем случае пару медяков. Что ж, проведённое рядом с Кейтилин Старк время не оставляло сомнений в справедливости слов Тириона. Но почему тогда Бронн надеялся, что он дождётся от Молодого Волка, сына своей матери, чего-то большего? «Потому, что я везу ему не просто свой меч. Я везу ему короля Семи Королевств — глупого, избалованного засранца, но тем не менее всё ещё короля, что бы там не говорил Станнис». 

Засранец по-прежнему сидел у ручья и исподлобья зыркал злющими глазами. При виде расквашенного королевского носа сердце Бронна наполнялось необъяснимым, но приятным чувством. «Торжество справедливости» — так это, кажется, называется. Во всяком случае, так бы это назвал Тирион. При мысли о карлике Бронну стало несколько неуютно, но, в конце концов, Тирион обещал, что заплатит вдвое больше, чем кто-либо сможет предложить. А в двух жизнях Бронн необходимости не испытывал.

Да, должно быть, он тронулся умом, но всё ещё был жив, успешно покинул Королевскую Гавань и хранил у сердца вшитый в подкладку кошель с золотом. Только-то и оставалось, что протащить Джоффри через половину охваченных войной Речных Земель. Какая, в сущности, малость… Одно счастье — его ценная поклажа состояла из идиота, не способного понять, что они едут на север, а не на запад. С умным мальчиком было бы сложнее.

Неловко развернувшись на камне, Джоффри оскользнулся и шлёпнулся в воду, сотрясая воздух плаксивыми ругательствами. Бронн улыбнулся. Возможно, его затея была глупой, бессмысленной и опасной, но, Семеро свидетели, временами она была ещё и ужасно смешной. 

**Джейни** __

  
Всё происходящее было глупым, отвратительным, унизительным и ни разу не смешным. Как и обещал Бронн, они купили платье, а ещё сорочку, кальсоны, пару шерстяных одеял и сапоги из грубой кожи. Все это отыскалось в повозке старьёвщика, встреченного ими у въезда в захудалый городишко, названием которого Джоффри так и не стал интересоваться. Мужлан-старьёвщик пах блевотиной и скисшим элем, хромал на одну ногу и мог похвастаться отсутствием двух пальцев на правой руке, но торговался, как последний раз в жизни. Джоффри стоял смирно, стараясь не дышать, и, сверх того, не разглядывать то тряпьё, что Бронн хотел навязать законному правителю Вестероса в качестве одежды. На возражения не было сил — со вчерашнего вечера им не удалось раздобыть никакой нормальной пищи, а жевать сушёную конину, невесть из каких недр вещевого мешка вытащенную Бронном, мешали остатки королевского достоинства.

—Ну что, девочка моя, — Бронн явно был доволен итогами торгов, — как обновки?

— По-моему, то пятно на платье — засохшая кровь, — а ещё платье в нескольких местах было разрезано и затем неумело зашито грубой ниткой. И сильно пахло предыдущей владелицей. — Мне кажется, этот оборванец его с трупа снял.

— В таком случае хорошо, что я не стал покупать у него кровяную колбасу. 

— Ты что, не понял? Я не собираюсь это надевать, — Джоффри убил бы наёмника, если бы не устал так сильно. И если бы у него был хоть какой-нибудь ещё телохранитель. 

— Вот как? Что ж, славно. Тогда можешь оставаться в том, в чём есть. На окружающих это производит впечатление, не мне тебе напоминать.

Джоффри стиснул зубы. Проклятый Бронн, почему нужно обязательно по пять раз на дню вспоминать о его унижениях?! Накануне вечером они вновь постучались в один из придорожных трактиров, уже успевших слиться в памяти короля в безликую, провонявшую чесноком и потом, череду. Однако последнее посещение подобного места, пожалуй, было чересчур волнительным, оттого лишь голод и желание поспать в тепле могли заставить Джоффри топтаться у дверей, за которыми раздавались гогот и стук кружек. Проливной дождь, вымочивший всё, до чего не добралась вода в ручье, тоже был вполне себе причиной. Высунувшийся на стук крепкий молодчик окинул их презрительным взглядом и отрезал: «Со своими шлюхами нельзя». 

— Семеро с тобой, добрый человек, это не шлюха, а доченька моя, — возразил Бронн, подкрепляя заявление парой медяков.

— Дочка, говоришь? Ну, проходи, только следи за ней получше.

Едва оказавшись в долгожданном тепле, Джоффри бездумно откинул капюшон, и пробегавшая мимо с пустыми кружками служанка охнула:

— Ой, девка, а с лицом-то что у тебя?

— Перебрала вчера эля, споткнулась с пьяных глаз, да и лицом о столешницу приложилась, — любезно пояснил Бронн. — Она у меня вся в мать пошла, ту тоже от бутылки не оторвать было, бедняжку, пусть помилуют Боги её душу! Так и умерла молодой от горя и бедствий.

— Страсти какие, — с сомнением протянула служанка и побежала дальше.

Но зато потом он поел! Какого-то отвратительного бурого месива, однако оно было горячим, и в нём даже попадалось что-то, отдалённо похожее на мясо. Осоловевший король едва добрался до комнатушки, которую им выделили на двоих — маленькой, зато с настоящей кроватью, — вновь попытался снять с себя клятое платье, потерпел неудачу и обессилено заснул. Среди ночи его разбудил громовой храп вернувшегося Бронна. Мерзкий наёмник забыл, что место собаки — на полу, и уснул прямо на той же кровати, а под утро умудрился ещё и спихнуть с неё своего короля. Ещё одна из отвратительных ночей, и, судя по всему, далеко не последняя. А сменивший её день вовсе не принёс облегчения — Джоффри был таким же грязным и несчастным, в оборванном, местами севшем платье, с нечёсаными волосами и незадавшейся жизнью.

— …Эй, наёмник, я совсем забыл. Мне нужна щётка.

— Щётка? — кажется, Бронна всё-таки можно было чем-то удивить.

— Да, щётка для волос. Я не могу ходить с вороньим гнездом на голове. Я же леди. То есть король.

— Что ж вы поздно так сказали, уже и старьёвщик укатил. Хотите, я вам щётку дам, которой Рыжуху чищу?

Джоффри сплюнул. 

— А платье вы, миледи Джейни, всё-таки решили принять?

— Ты будешь раскаиваться за каждую минуту подобной дерзости. Тебя будут пытать. Тебе вырвут твой поганый язык. Тебя оскопят. Выколют глаз. Ухо отрежут.

Бронн посмотрел на него чуть ли не с сочувствием. Что ж, Джоффри и сам вынужден был признать, что угрозы выходят лишёнными былого задора. Это всё проклятая усталость. Голод и лишения. Безысходность и Божья немилость. Даже их лошади смотрят на него с презрением.

Король сел прямо на обочину и разрыдался. 

— Ну-ну, доченька… Джейни… Ваша Светлость! Вашу мать! Да успокойтесь уже, идёмте, переоденем вас где-нибудь в укромном месте.

— И мне нужна горячая ва-а-анна, — оказывается, длинным рукавом очень удобно вытирать слезы. Неудивительно, что женщины так часто позволяют себе плакать.

— Никакой ванны, — отрезал Бронн. — Я вам спинку тереть не собираюсь, а звать для этого трактирных девок точно не стоит. Не думаю, что они обрадуются, обнаружив у девицы Джейни хер. Поэтому могу предложить вместо горячей ванны холодную запруду, но спинку не потру всё равно — знаю я вас, королевскую кровь, ещё руку потом отрубите.

—Отрублю-у-у! — пообещал Джоффри, но покорно заковылял вслед за наёмником.

Запруда действительно обнаружилась совсем недалеко — за огородами, в кустах малины. Вода была холодной и мутной после вчерашнего дождя, но у Джоффри не оставалось возможности подумать над тем, хочет ли он ещё мыться — Бронн просто столкнул короля в воду и отправился распрягать лошадей, насвистывая «Шесть юных дев в пруду искристом». Потом, правда, сжалился и выдал кинжал, которым Джоффри удалось распороть линялые тряпки, бывший семь дней назад нарядным платьем знатной леди.

Новая одежда оказалась удобнее прежней настолько, что он смог зам затянуть шнуровку. К тому же, кальсоны были не в пример привычнее шёлковых панталон, а сапоги, хоть и болтались на ноге, выглядели крепкими и вполне добротными. Одеваться без слуг было в новинку, так что, провозившись невыносимо долго, он успел продрогнуть и проклясть весь Вестерос с Эссосом впридачу, но всё было лучше, чем просить о помощи грязного наёмника. Тот, между тем, окончив заниматься лошадьми, подошёл к Джоффри и окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Так-то лучше, только у девчонок обычно титьки бывают. Так что вы уж запихните в нужное место чего-нибудь. И что-то вы совсем посинели, миледи, ещё околеете, не доехав до Глубоких Нор. Схожу-ка я за ветками посуше, костёр разведём, а вы пока за лошадками присмотрите — как бы крестьяне, шельмы, не свели.  
И ушёл.

Джоффри сел под дубом, с завистью глядя на Рыжуху Бронна и своего безымянного мерина, мирно щипавших травку под раскидистым ясенем. Если бы он мог насытиться зеленью, то с удовольствием бы присоединился к ним. В животе урчало, от голода начинало подташнивать. Может быть, здесь найдутся какие-нибудь ягоды? Малину уже кто-то успел обобрать до него, но чуть поодаль Джоффри нашёл кустарник, усыпанный крупными алыми ягодами, и потянулся сорвать пару-тройку.

— Ты что, дурочка совсем?

Король резко обернулся. Сзади стояла девочка, по виду ровесница Мирцеллы, но таких тощих и оборванных девочек Джоффри никогда не видел. Ноги у неё были босые и грязные, а платье больше походило на мешок из-под репы — даже Арья Старк выглядела не в пример приличнее.

— Это же волчья кровь. Её нельзя есть, а то умрёшь, — девочка задумчиво поковыряла болячку на подбородке. Джоффри замутило. Отвратительный ребёнок.

— Ты кто такая будешь? — не унималась оборванка. — Как звать? Ты чего, немая? — и подбежала к нему, пытаясь ухватить его за рукав.

— Отцепись от меня, поганка! — самообладание покинуло короля, и он изо всех сил отпихнул девчонку подальше. Ещё не хватало, чтобы она цеплялась за него этими ужасными, перемазанным в навозе ручонками!

Девчонка заревела. Джоффри уже почти поверил в своё спасение, как из-за кустов выбежало сразу несколько маленьких оборванцев, один другого грязней. У старшего из них, лишь на голову ниже ростом, чем он сам, в руках была палка, похожая на ручку от метлы.

— Ты кто такая? — сурово сдвинув брови спросил старший. — Почему ты обидела Тию?

— Она слабоумная, — дёрнула старшего за рукав девчонка с тощей косицей, — смотри, глазищами-то как хлопает!

— Может, заставим её говорить? — мальчишка с палкой уверенно направился к Джоффри.

И тогда король не выдержал.

— Оставьте меня в покое, ублюдки! Отцепитесь! Идите прочь!

Они заулюлюкали и бросились на него всей гурьбой, повалив на землю, молотя крепкими грязными пятками, дёргая за волосы, плюясь и царапаясь.

Если когда-то король Джоффри Баратеон, первый своего имени, и думал, что в жизни бывали дни и похуже, то теперь он убедился воочию — хуже быть просто не может.

— А ну кыш, мелюзга! — зычный голос Бронна прорезал ребячьи вопли колоколом в септе, предвещая спасение и утешение всем грешникам.

Пинки прекратились, но он, на всякий случай, так и остался лежать на земле, прикрывая руками голову.

— Вас всё равно съедят волки! — посулил им на прощанье кто-то из беглецов.

Бронн рывком поднял Джоффри на ноги, усмехаясь самым возмутительным образом.

— Армия маленьких оборванцев повергла ниц короля Семи Королевств, миледи? 

— Когда я встречусь с людьми моего деда, мы вернёмся сюда, и каждый из них будет болтаться в петле, — говорить было тяжело из-за сдавливавшей горло ненависти.

Бронн пожал плечами и, посвистывая, занялся костром.

Солнце уже перевалило зенит, когда Джоффри, вспомнив, спросил у наёмника:

— Тут что, водятся волки?

— Последних, насколько я знаю, ещё при Эйрисе повывели, — лениво зевнул тот.

Что ж, это было хоть каким-то утешением.

**Наёмник** __

  
Его Светлость, маленький королевский засранец Джоффри, был повержен шайкой оборванных крестьянских детей, и это было хоть каким-то утешением в их странном путешествии. По правде сказать, Бронн вмешался далеко не сразу, сперва вдоволь насладившись зрелищем со стороны. И то сказать — не каждый день происходит свержение монарха, да ещё и таким благородным обществом. Но, в конце концов, пришлось прервать увлекательное представление: Джоффри был нужен ему относительно целым и невредимым, не тащить же юного короля к Роббу Старку на собственном горбу.

Накануне в трактире Бронн старательно пытался разузнать последние известия, но мало в этом преуспел. Слухи из столицы доходили один другого чудней. То Королевская Гавань была захвачена Станнисом, то Станнис был повержен и сгорел в колдовском зелёном пламени, то лорда Тайвина видели в двух дня конного пути от столицы, то Тайвин был съеден страшным чудищем-волком, не добравшись даже до Золотой дороги. Единственное, что можно было понять наверняка — в стране творился полный хаос, но это Бронну и так уже давно было ясно.

…Джоффри и его телохранитель продолжали свой путь лугами и перелесками, мимо полупустых деревень и брошенных полей, которые верно давали понять (но только не королю), что путники действительно едут на север-запад, в Речные Земли. Бронна удивляло, что Джоффри не выказывал не малейшего интереса к явным признакам близкой войны. Запах мокрых углей, крестьяне, прячущиеся при их появлении по углам, точно крысы, заколоченные трактиры — всё это волновало юного короля куда меньше, чем неудобное седло или отсутствие возможности ночевать каждый день под крышей. Несколько раз им приходилось проводить ночь в лесу, карауля по очереди, и Бронн отчётливо видел страх на красивом лице короля. Джоффри боялся волков — слова крестьянских детей, опрокинувших его в грязь, отчего-то запали мальчишке глубоко в душу. Сколько бы он ни пытался убедить Джоффри в том, что волки в здешних краях давно уже не появлялись, а если и появлялись, то редко, и разве что украдкой таскали овец, — всё было тщетно.

В одну из таких тревожных ночей, в половине дневного перехода до Каменной Септы, король и его телохранитель развели костёр в небольшой ложбине между тремя старыми, скрюченными дубами. Бронну удалось поймать в силки пару кроликов, которые сейчас поджаривались на самодельном вертеле. Джоффри сидел подле костра, облизываясь в предвкушении. В последнее время Бронн был даже доволен своим подопечным — тот большую часть пути молчал, научился не путаться в подоле, ел всё, что дают, и перестал выдумывать для наёмника грядущие кары. Вряд ли это можно было засчитать за попытку исправления — скорее всего у короля просто иссякла фантазия, но и на том спасибо.

— Неплохо, — с набитым ртом проворчал Джоффри. — Хотя вепри мне нравятся больше.

— Я слыхал, один из них убил вашего батюшку. Надо полагать, вы мстите?

— Нет. Просто люблю свинину. А батюшка мой был прескверным человеком, так что по этому вопросу у меня к вепрям претензий нет. Как-то раз, помню, такую затрещину мне отвесил, что выбил зуб. И за что?! Только за одну распоротую кошку. Я никогда не мог понять, почему отцу можно убивать вепрей и оленей, а мне нельзя даже кошку паршивую тронуть. Это несправедливо. Впрочем, тебе не понять, у тебя, небось, и отца-то вовсе не было.

— Почему это не было. Был. И, поверьте, бил меня меня так, что одним зубом я не отделался. Но это ещё ничего, вот мать поколачивала меня куда сильнее. Всё говорила — хочу, засранец, приличных людей из вас с сестрой сделать.

— По-твоему, я что, должен сейчас тебя жалеть? — с сомнением протянул король. — А что сестра? С тобой-то всё понятно.

— А сестра шлюхой стала. Вот такая вот печальная история. Есть, чем крыть?

— Мою сестру Мирцеллу отправили в Дорн. Там все женщины становятся шлюхами, это известно.

По молодости Бронну приходилось путешествовать по Дорну, и он вынужден был отметить, что Джоффри ошибается. А жаль. 

— Сочувствую вашему горю, миледи. И предлагаю закончить с этим вечером воспоминаний. Я посторожу первым, — Бронн поднялся на ноги и отошёл отлить. За его спиной маленький засранец никак не унимался.

— Ты скучный, наёмник. Вот с моим Псом мы всё время придумывали что-нибудь увлекательное, — Джоффри деликатно обсасывал косточку, — как-то раз, помню, он предложил мне убить лютоволка. Надо было соглашаться…— его капризный голос потонул в конском ржании. Бронн резко развернулся. Рыжуха точно обезумела, не замолкая ни на минуту и натягивая повод, за который она была привязана к ближайшему дубу. Ей истерично вторил мерин. Побледневший Джоффри вскочил, заголосив вместе с лошадьми.

...Они выходили из темноты бесшумными тенями … десяток крупных зверей с немигающим взглядом жёлтых глаз. Зверюга, ступавшая первой, поразила Бронна своими размерами — вдвое больше обычного волка, воплощённое убийство, скалящее пятидюймовые клыки. 

— Лезь! — заорал наёмник, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Лезь на дерево! 

Джоффри, всхлипывая, бросился к дубу, уцепился за нижнюю ветку и обессилено повис на ней, суча ногами по стволу. Выругавшись, Бронн в два широких прыжка оказался рядом с королем, и, обхватив его за тощую задницу, почти закинул Джоффри на сук, немедленно забравшись следом, а потом ещё на одну ветку, и ещё на одну, лишь бы повыше, подальше от серых тварей. Король, внезапно обретший невиданную доселе прыть, практически не отставал от Бронна, и вскоре они забрались на безопасную высоту.

Волки, собравшись под дубом кружком, уселись и вдохновенно завыли. Лошадей на поляне не было — видимо, убежали, оборвав недоуздки. Он не обольщался, что когда-нибудь встретится с ними снова. Жаль, Рыжуха была отличной лошадью.

— Ты говорил, здесь нет волков! — король Джоффри, первый своего имени, был белее мела и потерял один сапог. — Ты обманул меня!

— Я бы попросил прощения на коленях, миледи, но, боюсь, сейчас мне это несколько несподручно.

— Что мы будем делать? — засранца била крупная дрожь.

Если бы Бронн только знал.

— Можно поджигать шишки и бросать их в волков. Матушка когда-то рассказывала мне сказку про что-то подобное…

— Это дуб! — возмутился Джоффри. — У него нет шишек.

— Жаль, а такой хороший был план. Тогда вот мой совет, миледи — просто постарайтесь не упасть и ждите. Возможно, Боги смилостивятся над нами.

Волки просидели под деревом всю ночь, и ночь эта показалась Бронну бесконечной. Король, на удивление, держался хорошо, и даже немного развеселился, пытаясь отлить на волков прямо с ветки, но, не попав, приуныл вновь.

Едва небо на востоке посветлело, а между деревьями протянулись косматые полосы тумана, волки, как по команде, исчезли, ушли на северо-восток, куда-то туда, где по расчётам Бронна должно было находиться Божье Око и Харренхолл. Последнее, что слышал наёмник про Харренхолл, было то, что именно там засел Тайвин Ланнистер. Вот и прекрасно, может, волки его и сожрут. По правде говоря, Бронну бы очень хотелось, чтобы Старого Льва съели до того, как он успел породить Джейме с Серсеей, и, как следствие — Джоффри, но что толку грустить о несбывшемся.

Кое-как спустившись с дуба и пинками согнав оттуда короля, Бронн собрал раскиданные по поляне вещи и торжественно вручил Джоффри немного погрызенный сапог.

— Обоссали они его, что ли? — Джоффри брезгливо принюхался.

— Им просто понравилась ваша идея, миледи. Не воротите нос, с одним сапогом вы далеко не уйдёте.

— Мы уже идём? Нам ведь надо найти лошадей.

— Не стоит, миледи. Уж на что я не сентиментален, а как увижу, что осталось от Рыжухи — боюсь, не смогу сдержать слёз.

— Так мы что, пойдём пешком?

— По всему выходит, что так. Собирайтесь поживее, леди Джейни, нам ещё шагать и шагать.

Обиженно засопев, Джоффри натянул сапог, а затем выпрямился, всем своим видом выражая хмурую готовность идти дальше. В кустах запевали птицы, воздух теплел, и Бронн, ощупав кошель с золотом, почувствовал огромную жажду жить. В конце концов, всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

**Джон** __

  
В конце концов, всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже, думал Джоффри, потягивая эль. Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна — они добрались до города, сняли комнаты в таверне, желудок грели свиные ребрышки, а сердце наполняло непривычное чувство — чувство любви к каждому в этом прокопчённом зале. Нет, действительно, вокруг сновали молодые девицы, и при виде них король испытывал не раздражение, а умиление — одна черноволосая красотка так трогательно уселась на колени к Бронну, что глаз радовался. Заведение, игриво называвшееся «Персик», оказалось относительно опрятным, тёплым, гостеприимным, а главное — тут не было никаких волков.

Джоффри поднял опустевшую кружку, подзывая служанку, и столкнулся глазами с Бронном, укоризненно качающим головой. Ну и пусть! Король Семи Королевств выпьет сегодня столько, сколько ему захочется.

Бронн сказал, что им больше нет нужды скрывать Джоффри под юбками, и обещал раздобыть мужское платье, поставив лишь одно условие — они покрасят королю волосы. Поскандалив для приличия, Джоффри согласился. Он готов был сделать всё, что угодно, лишь бы снова стать юношей. После всех своих злоключений король не понимал, как вообще женщины выживают в этом бездушном, суровом мире, словно бы нарочно подогнанным под нужды мужчин. Почему Дева, Мать и Старица пустили всё на самотёк? На их месте Джоффри бы сурово потолковал с Отцом, Кузнецом и Воином касательно творящейся несправедливости. 

— Как настроение, миледи? — Бронн, незаметно подошедший сзади, наклонился к его уху. — Я узнал у Беллы, где раздобыть краску. После ужина, пожалуй, начнём. Только помните, что выйдете вы отсюда пока ещё девицей, а чудесное превращение мы совершим где-нибудь за околицей. Иначе, боюсь, хозяева и постояльцы будут в некотором замешательстве.

— Бронн, — его язык заплетался, — мне бы женщину.

— Сдурели вы, миледи, что ли?

— Мой отец в конце тяжёлого дня всегда просил женщин. И я хочу! Посимпатичнее какую-нибудь. Выберешь мне? 

— Ты хоть знаешь, что с ними делать надо? — Бронн смотрел на Джоффри с каким-то таким родом сочувствия, за которое хочется немедленно отправить на плаху.

— По ходу разберусь. Мейстер Пицель обучал меня естественным наукам.

— Я, конечно, не то, чтобы уважал священные узы брака, но хочу заметить, что вас дома ждёт невеста.

— Изменница! Мерзкая волчица! И потом, до свадьбы она всё равно мне не даст. А когда ещё эта свадьба будет…

— Так, доченька, что-то ты совсем перебрала, — громко сказал Бронн и резко выдернул его из-за стола. — Пойдём-ка наверх, потолкуем.

В своей комнате Джоффри яростно попытался доказать Бронну, что тот не прав, но наёмник молча вылил на короля кувшин воды и посулил воткнуть в рот кляп, если Джоффри немедленно не заткнётся, после чего ушёл.

Поплакав от обиды, Джоффри заснул, раскинувшись на кровати, и сон его был сладок. Ровно до той минуты, когда вернувшийся Бронн рывком сдернул короля с постели и усадил на колченогий табурет.

— Я принёс краску, — доверительно сообщил наёмник.

— Ты когда-нибудь до этого красил девиц? — обречённо поинтересовался Джоффри. Сопротивляться более решительно ему мешали тоска и четыре выпитых кружки эля.

— По ходу разберусь.

На этом оставалось только смириться.

…Ранним утром из гостиницы «Персик» вышли щербатый человек по имени Бронн и его дочка Джейни — высокая, угловатая девица с копной пегих волос. Глядя на своё отражение в мутном, засиженном мухами зеркале, Джоффри хотелось немедленно убить наёмника за всё содеянное, но пути назад не было. За полуразрушенной стеной дровяного сарая он облачился в одежду, которую вчера невесть где раздобыл Бронн (судя по её состоянию, предыдущий владелец расстался с вещами без особой охоты) и предстал миру хмурым парнем тринадцати лет с пятнами коричневой краски на тощей шее.

— Неплохо, — отметил Бронн, окинув его пристальным взглядом. — Только теперь тебе нужно новое имя. Что скажешь насчёт Джона?

— Бастарда Старка звали Джоном, — припомнил Джоффри, прожигая Бронна ненавидящим взглядом. — Вы что, с матерью решили на меня все имена Винтерфелльской черни примерить?

— Ещё так, вроде бы, десницу предыдущего звали. Того, что помер.

— Ясно. Лучше не зови меня никак.

— То есть «Эй, ты!» подойдёт?

Джоффри с достоинством отвернулся и зашагал по улице. Он не мог точно сказать, куда идёт, но надеялся, что выглядело это впечатляюще и исчерпывающее.

— Джон, ты куда пошёл-то? Нам в другую сторону. Лошадок надо раздобыть да кинжал тебе какой-нибудь. Но если, конечно, ты хочешь идти в Ланниспорт пешком и безоружным…

Уже не в первый раз захотелось придушить поганца, но, в конце концов, это чувство было таким привычным, что необъяснимым образом внушало уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

**Бронн** __

  
Далеко не в первый раз ему хотелось придушить мелкого поганца, но, в конце концов, это чувство было таким привычным, что необъяснимым образом внушало уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

Каменная Септа встретила их хмуро, хотя Джоффри наверняка этого не заметил. Многие здания хранили на себе следы пожара, людей на улицах почти что не было, а те, что встречались им, смотрели угрюмо и испуганно. Вчера в гостинице Бронн разузнал, что город сильно пострадал как от северян, так и от войск Тайвина Ланнистера. Сейчас Каменной Септой негласно правил человек по прозвищу Безумный Охотник, и люди старательно пытались вернуть свою жизнь в привычное русло, однако вокруг было по-прежнему неспокойно. Ещё поговаривали, что Молодой Волк направился в Близнецы, на свадьбу к Эдмуру Талли, но из столицы по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. Бронн ощущал смертельную усталость и, по правде сказать, плохо представлял, что ему делать дальше. Ехать в Близнецы? Не Старк, так Фрей может принять его службу, если, конечно, он сумеет добраться до цели живым. Или, плюнув на всё, отвезти Джоффри в Кастерли Рок, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь из Ланнистеров останется в живых и сможет щедро отблагодарить наёмника за труды? Впервые в жизни Бронн чувствовал себя растерянным. 

Король Семи Королевств, маленький засранец Джоффри, шёл подле него и обиженно сопел, дёргая себя за плохо прокрашенную прядь волос. Хорошо, что они отказались от идеи выдавать короля за юную деву — путешествовать с девицей по кишащим мародёрами и дезертирами Речным Землям было не слишком благоразумно, с какой стороны ни глянь.

Лошадей Бронн попросту увёл с коновязи у захудалого постоялого двора, выглядевшего ещё подозрительнее «Персика». Джоффри воспринял происходящее как должное — наверное, до сих пор был уверен в том, что король может по первому требованию получить всё, что требуется. Удивительно, и как это он ни разу не заподозрил Бронна в том, что тот хочет продать короля Старку? Ведь шёл с наёмником, всю дорогу шёл — послушно, как ягнёнок. Сквернословил, спорил, ругался, но верил. Глупый, избалованный королёныш, привыкший всю жизнь получать то, что ему хочется и распоряжаться жизнями тех, кому не повезло оказаться рядом. Что ж, и как тебе это понравится, Ваша Светлость, король Джоффри, противный, порченый засранец, когда ты узнаешь, что был лишь ценным трофеем, способом выжить, обманутым мальчишкой?

— Я буду звать его Златогривый.

— Что?

— Коня. Пусть будет Златогривым. Это звучит по-королевски.

Усталый, мохноногий битюг выглядел как угодно, но только не королевской лошадью, однако Джоффри со вполне довольным видом похлопывал коня по покатому крупу.

— Бронн! — да что ж он никак не уймётся?!

— Чего?

— Я тут подумал…Когда доберёмся до Кастерли Рок, то пригласим певцов каких-нибудь , пусть сложат балладу.

— Балладу?

— Да. Балладу о наших странствиях. О том, как мы с волками сражались, как жили среди простого люда. Я слышал, что Эйгон Невероятный много путешествовал по Вестеросу, и все его любили. Меня тоже полюбят.

— А про разбитый нос в этой балладе будет?

— Нет. Только попробуй сказать об этом певцу, и я отдам тебя на растерзание собакам.

— О.

— Это будет замечательная история, не сомневайся. У моего деда на службе много расторопных арфистов. Ты же наверняка слышал «Рейнов из Кастамере»?

— Как не слышать.

Они проехали не такой уж большой отрезок дороги, когда краем уха Бронн уловил сзади топот копыт. Наёмником овладело плохое предчувствие.

— Что такое? — Джоффри замотал головой. 

Бронн не успел придумать ничего толкового, как их уже окружили четверо всадников, и лица их не предвещали ничего хорошо. Один из преследователей, по виду главный, оскалил в ухмылке гнилые зубы.

— Нехорошо воровать у старого Пата. Очень нехорошо.

— Сами не знаем, как так вышло, — согласился Бронн. — Очень лошади были нужны, а торговаться времени не было. Но мы можем хорошо за них заплатить, раз уж такое дело.

— Мертвец предлагает нам заплатить? — они один за другим вытащили из ножен оружие. Щербатые, ржавые клинки, явно снятые с трупов, но это всё же было оружием, а нападавших все ещё было четверо.

Бронн вытащил меч.

— Ты, Джон, держись подальше, — медленно сказал он.

 

**Джоффри** __

  
Бронн велел ему держаться подальше, и Джоффри даже испугаться не успел, как началась схватка. Надо было немедля уезжать отсюда — прочь, прочь, от этих мужланов, одетых в обноски и воняющих падалью, но что-то будто удерживало его на месте. Он просто не мог сдвинуть лошадь, и лишь во все глаза смотрел за происходящим. Должен ли он был вмешаться? У него теперь есть кинжал, и двое против четверых — куда более выигрышный расклад, чем один Бронн против всех. Кажется, наёмник побеждал, однако сказать наверняка было тяжело. Краем глаза Джоффри заметил движение главаря и понял, что тот достанет Бронна сзади. Понял с такой ясностью, что его колени сработали быстрее головы, и Златогривый, не проявлявший доселе никакого интереса к происходящему, подался вперёд. Хорошо, что на этом Пате нет кольчуги — успел подумать Джоффри, втыкая кинжал. Затем мир вокруг потемнел.

… Бронн легонько пихал его носком сапога.

— Вставайте, Величество, я их уже убил.

Джоффри открыл глаза и долго рассматривал облака, плывущие по небу.

— Я же сказал, чтобы вы не вмешивались.

Облака продолжали плыть, в голове будто молот стучал — бом, бом. Отвратительно.

— Я ведь сказал, что не надо вмешиваться. Вам палицей по голове прилетело.

— Король не может оставить свой народ, когда тому приходится туго.

— Эти четверо тоже были вашим народом, если что. Но, впрочем, я по ним плакать не буду. Встать-то сможете?

Джоффри сел и тотчас схватился за голову.

— Но ведь я сражался, как король. Да, Бронн?

— Да, Ваша Светлость. Такая свирепость! Видимо, это у вас от отца.

Джоффри улыбнулся и попытался было снова растянуться на траве.

Бронн пнул его сильнее.

— Вставайте, говорю. Надо ехать. Я тут понял, что мы немного заплутали, так что придётся сделать небольшой крюк, чтобы выехать на верное направление.

— И сколько дней займёт этот крюк? 

— Что-то около двух дюжин, — наёмник ухмыльнулся, и резко поднял короля на ноги.

Джоффри вздохнул.

Прошлое их было тёмным, будущее — туманным, но одно юный король знал точно.

Пришло время учить географию.


End file.
